


"no reason to shout in a one-bedroom apartment, is there?"

by punkchronicles



Series: the 'isak og even' chronicles [1]
Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Apartment, Banter, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Group chat, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Roommates, Slight use of Norwegian, Smuff, There's not a lot of group chat though, cute boys being cute boys, domestic banter, handjobs, just the way i like em, not full on smut though, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkchronicles/pseuds/punkchronicles
Summary: (ALT. TITLE: big windows, bigger hearts.)Even knew he loved Isak, right from the start.Isak knows he'll love Even until the very end.(And in the middle of it all, everything is pure, domestic bliss.)





	"no reason to shout in a one-bedroom apartment, is there?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm happy with how this turned out! those are words i rarely get to type. i hope you enjoy. i apologize if there's any typos or mistakes i missed in editing.

The thing about having giant windows in your cramped, materialistic one bedroom apartment, is that you can always see the sky. You know when it’s raining, you know when it’s snowing, you know when it’s sunny. (Usually, the sun will wake you up in a very uncomfortable, abrasive way, suppose that’s a downside to the giant windows.)

 

Isak never paid much attention to what color the sky was, or what the weather app on his phone displayed as today’s forecast. He doesn’t go out much anyway, unless it’s to hang out with his friends, or work. He’s taking a gap year after finishing school, so there’s not much else on his plate.

 

Except Even, of course. Even is always the exception, whatever the hell the topic is.

 

But right now, Isak is laying there, on their bed with the blue linens, staring at the giant windows, displaying a soft, dark blue sky. It’s 23.02. The sun should be down already, but the sky’s still that gentle blue. A few building floors are visible from their windows. If you’re standing up, you can see straight into someone’s living room. Isak sometimes finds himself looking, just because he’s curious about what that person is watching on TV that day.The person has a cat, and sometimes Isak gets really jealous. He still needs to take up that talk with Even. He’s not afraid of it or anything, he just really wants a cat, and Even, the logical man that he is, is definitely gonna say that they should wait until they’re more ‘well adjusted’.

 

Well adjusted. Fuck that. Isak is more than adjusted. Isak is fully adjusted to Even, Isak has never been more adjusted to someone in his entire life. But he knows that’s not what Even hypothetically means. He knows that Hypothetical-Even is right, anyways.

 

Isak is laying on the devilishly soft mattress (Even picked it, and got it for a nice price too.) with his phone laid on his stomach, and his hand on that phone. He was texting people a minute ago, but then things got quiet in the chatroom, and his eyes wandered to the giant window in their bedroom. And... then he just... stared out of it. For a while.

 

Sometimes you just need to stare at something, and relax. Breathe.

 

He almost doesn’t recognize Even walking into the room. Granted, that man can be as quiet as a mouse, whether or not he’s as tall as a house. But he does recognize him, because there’s no possible way or universe wherein Isak wouldn’t look at Even, if given the chance. No. It is simply not possible, he must.

 

That’s the thing about beautiful humans; you can’t help but look.

 

Isak’s eyes instantly move to Even, first at his shirt, he changed it since this morning, it was white, but now it’s a black one. He looks perfect either way. He looks perfect in any shirt.

 

He looks perfect without a shirt, too.

 

 

 

Even’s hair is as always amazing, but right now, it’s just messy enough to be hot as fuck. Some small separated strands have decided to graciously fall down into his face, and Isak is definitely appreciating the sight. Even is always fidgeting with his hair, pulling it around, moving it out of his face, but right now it seems that he’s forgotten to whip the strands out of the way, and Isak is very thankful.

 

“Hi.” He’s smiling, standing leaned up against the doorway like a doof. Even should always be smiling. When Even smiles, Isak smiles, and everything in this universe is good, and happy. Everything in their universe.

 

“Hey da.” Isak’s voice is mellow, he doesn’t actually need to be speaking, because they both know what they wanna do next. Kiss. Isak doesn’t need to say anything for Even to walk across the room, to crawl up into bed, knees digging into the soft-as-fuck mattress and ‘hovering’ over Isak, on his knees and hands on top of him.

 

The bastard smiles even harder. The hair at the front of his forehead is now completely loose and hanging down, covering his beautiful eyes. The hair isn't long enough to reach Isak, but the boy does need a haircut sooner or later. Or never, Even is perfect nonetheless.

 

And then Isak can’t wait anymore. Even has been smiling at him for at least ten seconds now, and that’s the longest possible time Isak can go without kissing a smiling Even. Isak lifts himself up using one hand, and places the other on Even’s neck, right before kissing him.

 

It’s just like any other kiss they’ve had. Amazing, heart-throbbing and completely mesmerizing.

 

Even is more than happy with the task, and lowers himself down a bit. His arms are probably tired from holding himself up for half a minute straight, the poor baby. And now he has to kiss a cute boy. Oh, the horror! The horror, I tell you!

 

They don’t kiss for long, at least not right now. They used to kiss all the time, every second, because for some stupid reason, they thought their time together was limited. They thought that eventually they wouldn’t get the chance to kiss again. So, they rushed around, kissing every part of each other, kissing at every possible location, in front of any people, damn the social implications.

 

But, no. Their time is not limited. Their time is forever. Never-ending parallel universes, filled with Isaks and Evens, all running around, kissing and such.

 

(Gule gardiner, blå gardiner, grønne gardiner.)

 

Isak moves away from the kiss to briefly look at the window again. (Even's busy kissing his jaw to notice some window.) Not because Isak specifically wanted to look at the window, but more because it caught his eye. It’s no longer that soft light blue. Suppose the sun finally went fully down?

 

It’s now almost pitch black, just a hint of deep dark blue remaining. It’s beautiful. Even looks at it now too, but Isak doubts he’s seeing the same thing. He looks back at Isak. Not demanding an explanation, just simply... looking.

 

(That’s the thing about beautiful humans; you can’t help but look.)

 

“Want me to open it?” Even offers, voice low. No need to shout in a one bedroom apartment.

 

“Ha?” Isak looks at Even fast, confused. Then he immediately realizes what he meant. That’s something Isak does a lot. Demand an explanation and then get it himself immediately afterwards. Even finds it adorable. (He often imitates the way Isak says ‘hæ?’ really fast.) (Isak hates it and loves it at the same time.)

 

“Ah, mh. Yes.” Isak wasn’t actually trying to hint at Even opening the window, but hey, he could use some fresh air. You need fresh air to kiss your handsome boyfriend. (You need air to live, also. Even is more important to Isak than living, though.) (He’s never gonna say that to Even, it would crush probably him.)

 

While Even is standing up from bed and going to open the window, Isak gets a text from the chat group he was just texting a few minutes ago. The group consists of the boys and girls of their friend group. It’s sort of like they merged all of the already existing groups into one big mega-chat.

 

Every morning Isak and Even wake up to a thousand and ten missed notifications from that god damn group chat. Isak finds it annoying as hell. Even loves it. (It makes him feel like he’s a part of something again.) (That's the only reason Isak is still moderately active in the chat.) 

 

Isak’s phone produces three loud, obnoxious dings before he decides to type his password in and open up the chat. It’s Vilde and Jonas and Magnus chatting about some link that Eva sent.

 

It’s a link to some crappy ‘girl’s romance’ site.

 

_Tyve spørgesmål at spørre kjæresten din._

 

Jesus Caesar, is it really fifth grade again? Do we really care about twenty questions still?

 

Isak doesn’t write anything into the chat. But he does click the link. The first ten of the questions are all generic, what’s your favorite whatever. Do you like whoever. Am I your blah, blah, blah. All gross cliché shit.

 

But number nineteen actually catches his eye.

 

 

_**19.** What was your life like before you met me?_

Huh. Isak already knows about Even’s past. The drama, the tears. The gruesome. But... he doesn’t actually know much about what his daily life looked like. He doesn’t ask much about it. About the guys he used to hang with. They’re all friends now, of course, but the story's still kind of blurry to him. 

 

They’re obviously all friends now, though, because they’re a part of the mega group chat too. 

 

But what was Even’s daily day before he met Isak? Did he, hm. Did he hang out with Sonja more? Who did he text? Where did he go?

 

Isak didn’t actually notice Even getting back into bed next to him, having already opened the window a long time ago. Isak was too invested in that article to notice.

 

“What are ‘ya reading?” Even moves the duvet a bit with his foot, so it’s covering Isak and him up to their knees. (Even gets cold feet often. Not the emotional kind, the literal physical kind. It’s cute, up until he puts his freezing foot up against Isak’s warm leg right before bed.) (It’s still cute even then, though. Because, well, it's Even.)

 

Even doesn’t even wait for Isak to answer his question, he reaches up to scroll up on the page, and reads the title.

 

“Tyve spørgesmål? Hah, am I about to get interviewed here?” He’s smiling again, his eyes are squinty, which is Isak’s favorite thing in the world. Every part of Even is Isak’s favorite. Well. Even is Isak’s favorite.

 

“Nah, just. Eh. There’s actually one that seems interesting.” Isak wants to shrug, but doesn’t, because shrugging while laying down never looks too good, you just sorta look like you’re uncomfortable.

 

“Ah. Well, bring it, then!” Even says in a purely loving voice, and to finish off his enthusiastic approval and acceptance, he plants a fat wet kiss on Isak’s cheek. Isak wipes the remaining gross spit on his cheek off with the backside of his hand. (His spit isn’t gross. From past memory and experience, Even’s spit can do wonders.) (But not on Isak’s cheek.)

 

“Okay, okay.” Isak takes a second to clear his throat, getting real serious about it. Not really.

 

“What was your life like before you met me?” Isak turns to face Even when he says it, still holding the phone up.

 

Even looks straight at Isak while he thinks about his answer, then looks a bit downwards, probably at Isak’s jaw. Mainly just to avoid the consistent eye contact. Isak gets a text, and his phone dings loudly. It makes Isak jump and panickingly turn his phone to silent mode.

 

Even laughs at himself and Isak, because he had also sort of gotten a shock from that sudden ding. Isak laughs too, and all is well.

 

Even takes a loud (but not obnoxious, never obnoxious when it’s Even,) breath. Thinking about his answer again. After solid half of a minute, Even speaks up. It’s not awkward or forced at all. Isak and Even are never uncomfortable around each other, it’s the best part of living together.

 

“Mm. I think... I think the answer to that question would depress you greatly.” Even says, looking directly at Isak again. When he’s finished speaking he looks up into the ceiling. Maybe he lost the courage rush too fast.

 

Isak doesn’t say anything at first. Just kisses his cheek, his jaw, his throat, and then moves a bit to be able to kiss his lips.

 

“Tell me, only if you want to. I can’t be depressed when you’re right here, anyways.”

 

Even looks at him again. His face is neutral, and Isak knows he’s not upset or angry with him. Neutral faced Even is almost always happy Even. Sometimes he just forgets to smile. Then Isak does something, or says something, and he usually does, If he’s feeling alright.

 

“My life was a repeating cycle of depression, boredom and anger before I met you.”

 

Even wants to kiss Isak again, but doesn’t, not right now. Doesn’t know if he should. He hates when he feels like he isn’t allowed to touch Isak. He knows he can, he knows Isak is okay with it, but sometimes, there’s just… a wall. A blockade. He wants to smash it.

 

Isak doesn’t really know what kind of an answer he was expecting from that question. Wasn’t that one though. He feels like he should say something like he always does. That Even isn’t alone, that everything’s gonna be okay, that Isak’s got him now.

 

Those sentences aren’t wrong. He’s just… repeated them so many times, they’re almost losing their meaning. They haven’t, not yet. But it’s close. So Isak decides to say something else.

 

“My life was fake before I met you.”

 

Even’s surprised by that. He doesn’t look angry. Just slightly confused, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. I was- it was like. Playing a character. Isak, straight boy, snapback pulled backwards, hanging with the boys. Smoking at parties, scoring girls. It felt like, like a job. Like, homework.” Isak looks at Even, trying to see if he understands what he means. Even was already looking at Isak, but when he looks back, he moves, facing the ceiling again.

 

“Yeah. That’s, that's kind of how it felt to act all perfect and.. normal, over at Bakken. Except, like, sometimes it was really nice too.”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, don’t get me wrong, I love the guys, they’re amazing, my best friends, but the party scene was just... homework. Chores.” Isak joins Even in looking up into the white ceiling. There’s a small crack in the corner of the room. It's just big enough to be noticeable.  Even wanted to grab a bucket of white paint and throw some up on that crack, just to hide it. Then he realized it doesn’t matter. Cracks or not, Isak will love it.

 

Cracks or not, Isak will love Even.

 

(This is _their_ place, even if it’s a bit cracked.)

 

“Yeah. So. A fake life, huh?”

 

“Mm. It’s a fake life without you.”

 

Even’s smile is silent, but Isak knows it’s there. It’s like he can hear it, singing toward him every time. Even turns and looks at Isak again, so Isak does the same.

 

Isak starts speaking after a comfortable five seconds of eye contact.

 

“I’m just so fuckin’ happy that-,”

 

Even isn’t having any of it. The first thing he does when he kisses him is stick his tongue out as far as possible. He knows Isak will just take it into his filthy mouth and run his own all around it. Just like he always does. Even’s hand is on Isak’s cheek immediately, his thumb pulling at the skin and making the corner of Isak’s mouth pull up and drag. It’s ridiculously hot to Even that Isak just... lets him.

 

It’s absolutely crazy how much they trust each other. Isak is just laying, being the pretty doll that he is, letting Even kiss him and tug and touch whatever and wherever he wants. It’s too much and so hot and so close and tight and it overwhelms Even each time they kiss.

 

Isak isn’t any different, he just sees it differently. He thinks it’s fucking crazy that Even wants him like that. That Even’s alright with him just laying and being a spoiled baby, he absolutely loves it. He’s just baffled Even wants to kiss him, wants his goddamn gross ass tongue in his mouth- wants Isak in his personal space.

 

(Isak is very happy to be there.)

 

Even moves, up on his knees. Isak moves his legs, knees rising and thighs spreading, it all happens naturally, he’s so used to doing it, just letting Even in. Not even in the sexual way, just. Letting him in. To do whatever he wants. Spreading his thighs as soon as Even gets closer, opening his arms whenever he’s within the hug-possible circle. He’s so used to it, but he loves it every time.

 

Even moves closer as well, because he’s just as used to it. They’re extremely synchronized, they know when to do what, when to _touch_ what. Where to, _ahem_ , do certain things.

 

They kiss for a good minute and Isak’s chest is fucking heaving. He always forgets to breathe. He really should learn, but there’s something about Even literally _taking_ his breath away that leaves his heart feeling light, his brain feeling dizzy, and his cock feeling really fucking good.

 

Isak can feel his own body and skin and mind just _wanting_ Even. Wants his hands, wants his lips, wants his whole being. And every inch of his cock.

 

Isak’s arms sling up to hang loose around Even’s neck. (It’s one of Isak’s favorite places to kiss, there’s so much space.)

 

Even pulls his (lengthy) neck upwards, he looks over Isak’s face again, up and down. Isak thinks that he might have a system. A system of where to look first, and where to look last. In Isak’s theory, Even starts by looking at Isak’s eyes, not into them, just… at them. Then he follows the curve of Isak’s eyebrow, downwards until he’s looking at his nose, then he looks down at his cupid’s bow, down to his lips. That’s usually where Even starts kissing him.

 

Even’s still looking at him though. Even though, according to Isak’s theory, Even should already be done staring at his cupid’s bow and lips, he’s not at the kissing stage yet. Isak’s pissed off that his theory’s been busted, so he decides to take manners into his own sneaky hands.

 

Isak uses some of the remaining muscle he has to bring himself up, just slightly, to try and prompt Even into kissing him. He pulls himself forwards and does a little kissy mouth at him, then drops his head down onto the pillow again, heavy and dense. Even smiles. In a matter of two seconds Even’s entire face is a broad glowing smiling mess. Isak is so fucking in love with those two seconds. And every other second he has with Even.

 

But Even isn’t fucking kissing him! It always works when Isak does a little kissy face- it _always_ works. Always. It’s never not worked. Even always kisses him when he asks for it. But this time he doesn’t. Isak just about suppresses a pout.

 

“What… do you hate me now or something? Has _the tunnel of love_ run out?” Isak’s arms slowly slink down from behind Even’s neck, to just sort of awkwardly fold at his chest.  He's just kidding, of course. 

 

“No, no, _my love_. Far from it.” Even moves down just low enough to ever so gently run the bridges of their noses together. It’s definitely not a kiss but... it’s better than nothing, and Isak will take whatever the hell Even wants to give. No matter what. "The day hell freezes over is the day I stop loving you." 

 

“Mhm. Is that why I’m being neglected right now?” Isak nudges his head to the side. "Check the Weather app- hell must've frozen over." 

 

“Hah. No, love. It’s just that I got hard from kissing you just now, and I think that if I continue I might explode.”

 

The side of Isak’s mouth turns up into a smile instantly. “Not a problem. I can fix that.” Isak’s arms find their place riiight back around Even’s neck, this time pulling him downwards. A kiss, then another, then a moment to breathe, followed by another fast paced and rushed kiss.

Isak’s thumb is nuzzling the back of Even’s head, rolling a bit of hair there into a little curl. When they move back briefly to stare at each other, breathing heavy. Isak’s words are as clear as ever, in a hushed voice, louder than a whisper, but hushed, like he knows how _naughty_ they are. Bad, wrong, _amazing._

“… _Fuck me_.”

 

Even’s eyelids rise, he’s not shocked, just... interested. His lips are hanging open, they’re so pretty and full and Isak is still staring at them and oh god, Isak wants to kiss them again and oh god, he’s kissing Even’s lips again, before Even gets to answer anything to his, eh, request.

 

They kiss for so long that Isak can’t feel his legs anymore, just because he hasn’t moved them in what feels like forever. His toes feel numb, and he’s sure that if he moves his knees, he’ll feel pins and needles up and down his calves.

 

Until Even moves closer, and presses his goddamn crotch up against Isak’s ass, and gives Isak a minor heart attack.

 

“Ah, fuck. That, ah, haha. Ah. That, hah.” Isak’s not sure if he wants to say ‘you surprised me’ or ‘wow, your cock is so hard and I can physically feel the heat coming from your body as you’ve pressed your dick up against the back of my thigh just fucking now.’

 

Either way, it would sound stupid.

  
Even just smiles. Goddamn smiling ass prick with his loving puppy dog eyes and his beautiful round fucking lips that feel so fucking good around his-

 

“Mmh. Even.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What do you feel like, like, right now?” Isak knows that Even already knows what he means. He’s saying ‘feel like right now’, but what he’s actually saying is ‘how far do you feel like going tonight?’. Because it’s extremely important for both Isak and Even that each of them is comfortable, and it’s extremely important to both of them that asking stuff like ‘are you okay with this?’ or ‘do you want to do this instead?’ doesn’t ruin the mood. Those questions aren’t allowed to kill the buzz, or the heat. So, they just ask.

 

Sure, most of the time it’s answered with a ‘hell yes, let’s fuck’, but sometimes… sometimes, Even will say, ‘ah, actually, I don’t think I feel like doing that right now,’ and Isak will kiss him hard, again and again, and hug him tight, and after maybe twenty minutes, go up and get them some tea. And then kiss some more. (Even taught him how to boil water in a pot a long time ago, but since then, they've invested in a fancy contraption that can boil water for them. Marvelous how far technology has come.) 

 

Even looks at his face again, and Isak’s theory is definitely in play. Eyes, eyebrows, nose, cupid’s bow, lips.

“Ah. This might sound odd, but. I kind of, maybe, just want to focus on… you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah. I wanna get _you_ off, with my entire focus on _you_.”

 

Isak’s pretty sure Even wasn’t trying to make that sound as hot as it came out. Because holy fuck, that came out really fucking hot.

 

“I- yeah, sure, yes, sure. Like- yeah.” Isak’s nodding so fast, he’s sure that the skin on his neck is forming into a small little fold. (Often considered a ‘double chin’, but Even usually just calls Isak’s entire face ‘double amazing’, even if it doesn’t make sense in that context.)

 

Isak probably doesn’t look very attractive nodding his head off like that, but Even sure seems to think so, because suddenly they’re kissing again, but this time it’s not just kissing, this time Even’s got one his hands, his oh so amazing, giant fucking hands, right on Isak’s crotch, and he’s definitely not shy about it either, squeezing and rubbing and running the palm of his hand over and over the bugle in Isak’s too-tight-for-comfort sweatpants.

 

Isak’s hands and arms had been way too busy before, all around Even’s hair and neck, but the second Even’s pulling down the front of Isak’s sweatpants and grabbing his cock, his arms just give up trying to hold themselves up, and flop down by his sides. (It’s laundry day, so they don’t have to deal with the hassle of getting underwear off and out of the way.)

 

 

Isak’s voice always gets the exact same way when Even, _ahem_ , gets… involved, with him. It gets breathy, heavy and patchy. He can never finish a sentence, barely a word. He’s usually just a swearing mess, from start to, quite literal, _finish._

He also says his name a lot. Even, Even, Even. Followed by Isak trying to steady his breathing, half-deep breaths and whiny little noises as he exhales. At first, usually, his eyes stay closed. Then halfway through, Isak opens them and stares at Even doing ‘his business’, through lidded eyes, mouth wide open, lips shiny and red from bites. (Usually Even’s the biter.) (Isak often jokes about him being a secret vampire, what with his pointy side teeth.)

 

(And then Even jokes about Isak being a secret werewolf, what with the hair on his-

 

 

“Ah!” Isak isn’t shy about letting Even know just how good he’s treating him, the boy’s always been verbal. Even remembers the first time they ever did more than kiss. It was perfect, but maybe it shouldn’t have been at a hotel. Christ, what those poor neighbors must’ve heard that night.

 

“Ah, fuck _, fuckfuckfuck_ , Even, fuck, I, shit _, Even_ , fu-huck, haa...”

 

It’s become a habit of theirs to keep a box of tissues under the bed. This time though, Even doesn’t reach for it.

 

Even decides to save on tissues this time.

 

By using his _tongue_.

 

Y’know. To clean up.

 

Even’s down by Isak’s stomach, doing, _ahem_ , his job, and Isak’s hand moves to gently rest at the back of Even’s head, and jokingly presses down a bit.

 

Seemed like a fun thing to do, until Even decides to blow a raspberry on his stomach, and Isak jolts back to life with a sudden laugh. He _hates_ being ticklish. Even _loves_ that he is.

 

“ _Argh, no,_ bad.” Isak says, in the middle of Even raising his head and readjusting the way he’s holding himself up above Isak, adjusting his knees and resting on one of his elbows.

 

“It’s unfair.” Isak’s not pouting, but his voice says it all. “You’re not even _really_ ticklish.”

 

“Me? Nah, I’m plenty ticklish. You just haven’t figured out where yet.” Even and his vague ass stupid beautiful amazing answers. What a pretentious annoying gorgeous douche.

 

“Yah, whatever, Mister- Mister Not Ticklish.” Isak’s arms are on Even’s shoulders, tugging him down for a smooch.

 

Even stays right by Isak’s face after the kiss. Their noses are touching, until Even readjusts again, then their noses are just a few centimeters away from touching.

 

“Mister Not Ticklish? Very creative, Isak.” Even’s smiling so close to Isak, he wants to kiss him again. Only issue being that when Even smiles, he does it with all of his beautiful teeth showing. At first Isak wouldn’t kiss him when he was smiling, because he didn’t know how to kiss him without literally kissing his front teeth.

 

Doesn’t stop him anymore. He just kisses those goddamn teeth. Even doesn’t mind, and kisses back instantly.

 

“Sorry if I’m not at the peak of my creativity right after I’ve cum.” Isak does a little, fast head movement, like ‘excuse me’ but also ‘whatever’, mixed into one movement.

 

“Ah. That must be it.” Another kiss, no front teeth smooching this time, just lips, full round beautiful lips against flat, small and cute lips.

 

And tongues. Man, Isak’s favorite part of Even’s mouth has got to be that devilish tongue. Even uses his tongue a lot when he kisses, and it’s become quite obvious to Isak that Even is fully comfortable with kissing Isak the way he truly wants to.

 

Even kisses Isak like he’s trying to invade his body completely. Like a country waging war against another, but instead of sending a bomb or something, they just march their way in and take the fuck over.

 

Isak lets him win the war instantly.

 

The window now shows a pitch-black sky. Not even the slightest little tint of blue. Not a star in sight either. Completely black, completely blank. Isak isn’t looking at it though, he’s too busy kissing a beautiful boy. He hears his phone, a loud ding from the bedside table, just once at first. Then it vibrates and dings five times in a row, and he knows he’s getting spammed by that stupid group chat.  

 

He looks over to the table and considers reaching over to grab it and check out what’s going on in the group chat.

 

He doesn’t get the chance to at all, because before he knows it, Even is grabbing his phone and typing in his code instantly. (He gave it to him. They live together, phones don’t really have a specific ‘owner’ anymore.)

 

(Isak's passcode is 3 8 3 6.)

 

(Isak's passcode is E V E N.)

 

(Even’s passcode is 4 7 2 5.)

 

(Even’s passcode is I S A K.)

 

Isak can hear from the typing that Even is sending a text back to the group chat. Doesn’t bother him. He loves Even with his entire body and soul- he can say whatever the fuck he wants to his friends, even if he’s using Isak’s account. Anyways, Even always lets Isak see what he does on his phone afterwards.

 

Even hands the phone to Isak, just to let him know and because he knows Isak is super curious about that kind of stuff. Isak skims over the last few messages from people, it’s about some party tonight, they just found out about it and then Jonas asked who’s coming and who’s not. That's why he suddenly got so many messages. 

 

**isakyaki:** _beklager, kan ikke komme._

**isakyaki:** _fordi jeg vil være opptatt med å suge even’s dick_

**evamohn2:** faen ! håper det går bra ( ;

 

**chrisschistad:** kansjke et sex tape snart!?!? :*

 

**reggismeggis:** _hvis jeg kjenner even, blir det en sex film liksom_

**jonas9000:** _gratulerer med jeres 9måneds dag, isak_

**isakyaki:** _takk så mye!_

**isakyaki:** _det var even som brukte telefonen min_

**isakyaki _:_** _glem det_

**evnbechnh:** _men takk jonas <3 _

**jonas9000** _: self bror <3 _

**therealsanabakkoush:** _jeg glemmer aldri noe_

**stas_a_vaere_chris:** _sana er seriøst synsk_

**evamohn2:** _serr!?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH TRANSLATION FOR THE TEXTS: 
> 
> isakyaki: sorry, can’t come.
> 
> isakyaki: because i’ll be busy sucking even’s dick
> 
> evamohn2: damn ! hope that goes well ( ;
> 
> chrisschistad: perhaps a sex tape soon!?!? :*
> 
> reggismeggis: if i know even, it’ll definitely be a sex movie 
> 
> jonas9000: congratulations on the 9month anniversary, isak 
> 
> isakyaki: thanks so much!
> 
> isakyaki: that was even using my phone
> 
> isakyaki: forget that 
> 
> evnbechnh: but thanks jonas <3 
> 
> jonas9000: ofc bro <3 
> 
> therealsanabakkoush: i never forget anything
> 
> stas_a_vaere_chris: sana is seriously a psychic
> 
> evamohn2: seriously!?


End file.
